The latching systems of automobiles have undergone numerous changes over the years. Some of the current latching systems have been redesigned with electronic switches to replace interior and exterior latch handle assemblies, which were previously formed of numerous mechanical parts. The electronic latching systems require control modules to ensure optimal usage.